


maybe, i shouldnt be obvious

by Ninareli



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hongjoong should know not to leave things on the table, mingi's a crybaby, no beta we die like idiots, omg where do i began with this, really that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninareli/pseuds/Ninareli
Summary: Gushing over your crush on twitter is all fun and games until your said crush finds it.Written for AtinySSFE on twitter !
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 46
Collections: seongjoong





	maybe, i shouldnt be obvious

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever, writing in english, fanfic, and full writing overall.  
> Sorry for the mistake and the shortness !!  
> Hana, i hope you like it !! I tried my best to do with the prompts i really hope you enjoy this little thing !!  
> Happy (late) Christmas !

Honestly, Hongjoong was  _ not _ in love. Looking at a guy for hours, always wanting to be with him, wanting to be more close with him  _ even if you literally sleep in the same room _ , and getting so flustered when he looks at you, does not equal being in love. Maybe have a tiny crush on him, but not the big L-word.

At least, that’s what he thinks about when it’s late, laying in his bed, scrolling twitter in the phone he shouldn't have, tweeting about how him and seonghwa are a perfect couple.

Because, yes. Hongjoong’s like that. Having a stan account for himself where he gushes about his tiny crush on Seonghwa under cover. Not pathetic at all. 

And that’s exactly because it’s not pathetic at all that he keeps on tweeting about Seonghwa’s “dumb and adorable eyes” that “he loves so much”. But before pinning more and more and annoying every follower he has, he hears Mingi crying about something in the kitchen, and it’s his duty as a leader to make sure the crybaby isn’t dying tonight.

Maybe it wasn’t careful, and a bit stupid, but Hongjoong left his phone on the nightstand without thinking about it. And maybe Seonghwa came in the room just as the leader’s phone lit up to show a new notification.

And maybe Seonghwa curiosity got the best of him. He really shouldn’t do that. Really. He wasn’t that curious usually, but when it came to Hongjoong…

That’s why he read the notification about a new answer for “H0ngj00ng_love”, saying “yes!! Seonghwa’s eyes are so cute :33”.

Oh.

_ Oh _ .

Damned for damned, he open up the phone (hongjoong’s passwords are so  _ easy _ ) and look for the original tweet. 

So...Hongjoong think his eyes are dumb and cute ? Or that his mannerisms are adorable ? Or how nice his voice sound ? Or how great they would be together ? (Or how _tasty_ his ass look ? Better not think about that.)

Seonghwa’s no man for wait, honestly. Pinning has to end when your crush is gushing about you on his fan account (for himself nonetheless). 

Therefore, the brunette just sit and wait on the bed. After all, he likes _likes_ Hongjoong. If the boy likes him too then he should do something about it. Just as he thought about “ _but_ _ omgwhatamigonnasayiuhomg _ ”, Hongjoong came back into the room. 

“Oh you’re here ? Ugh, Mingi cried because he cut his pinkie, i swear i love him but he’s  _ such _ a baby. 

-Ah, uh, yeah…

-Hum ? What’s going on here…”

Hongjoong saw his illegal phone in Seonghwa’s hands and  _ ah _ .  _ So he saw it _ .

“What did you saw exactly ? Hongjoong was getting kinda anxious.

-Your stan account. Honestly I would do the same if I had this cute face of yours.

-Wait what ?”

Hongjoong don’t understand. What is Seonghwa’s point ?

“Or your adorable nose, or your little hands, or your sunny smile…”

Seonghwa begin to approach him, looking softly at Hongjoong. Himself too is getting nervous. 

“Maybe...I like you. A lot.”

Hongjoong goes bright red as his hair once was. He has no idea how to respond. So he giggle, the automatic motion in him, and hoped hard Seonghwa wouldn’t take this as a no.

“Ha..Ha.; I’m sorry i just, never thought you would like me back, everything’s so embarrassing…

-Well it sure is uncommon but originality is what I like about you.”

As if he couldn’t get more flustered, oh my. But, he was so happy Seonghwa liked him. 

“I like you too Seonghwa, more than you could imagine”

In the end, maybe gushing about your crush on twitter isn’t so bad.

“Anyway...you think my ass look, hum, tasty ?”

Or maybe not. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @wekimiIky (the l is a big i) i personally gush about ateez and nu'est if that's what you like


End file.
